Clint (aka Henry)
Clint (aka Henry) is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Townies. He is voiced by Justin Mortelliti. Character's name In all versions of Bully he is credited as "Clint (aka Henry)". He is referred to exclusively as Henry in the original Bully. All later versions of the game added the missions Mailbox Armageddon and The Collector, and in those he is called Clint. His character model is identified as Henry, but most of his voice files are located under Clint's name. However, the voice files for Mailbox Armageddon and The Collector are all located under Henry's name. The confusion most likely came because the character was originally named Henry, and then renamed Clint by programmers who were unaware that the character was already named. The introductory scene of The Collector was featured in pre-release trailers for the original Bully, indicating that the mission was dummied out of the original release - likely while the character was still named Henry - and then added back in unchanged. It is probable that the developers chose Clint as the character's name, but credited him as Clint (aka Henry) rather than try to remove every reference to the name Henry. Character Description Clint is a medium sized, muscular Townie. He wears a black tanktop with an orange spider-like logo, crisp jeans with what appears to be bleach stains on them, dark colored bands on his wrists and brown boots. He wears his hair in a buzzcut like Jimmy's, has brown eyes, and he has a prominent barbed wire tattoo around his right bicep. He looks very similar to Omar Romero and can be mistaken for him at a distance. In the winter time he wears a puffy orange jacket, old jeans and brown boots. Characteristics Clint has a gravelly voice, and seems to have a mean personality, responding to other townies' topics of discussion with "Yeah, what's it to you?", and even "Stop your blubbering!". He apparently finds animals amusing as he talks about them a lot. His primary trait, however, seems to be that he's mentally unbalanced. He describes himself as "three quarters short of a dollar bill", and spends a lot of time very perturbed over nothing in particular. During cutscenes, he proclaims that he's crazy and proud of it, and that he hates rich people on principle. He seems to be mildly coulrophobic, and claims to be disturbed by circus clowns. He also physically hurts himself to release his anger. He formerly attended Bullworth Academy but was expelled - an incident where he tried to run a casino on school grounds was involved. Dialogue suggests that he steals bikes and hubcaps and sells them to make money. He claims that he has three children, though he may be lying to avoid conflict as he makes this statement when taunted by Jimmy during Chapter 6. His mother is addicted to cough syrup and he wishes she would get sober. His original name of Henry and several aspects of his character relate to Henry Bowers from the Stephen King novel IT. Henry Bowers was a deranged sadistic bully who abused animals. He was driven insane when he witnessed his friends murdered by the titular IT. IT took the form of Frankenstein's monster to kill Henry's friends, but is most recognizable as a monster clown. Role in game In Bully, Jimmy is given an errand to track Clint and Otto down after they escape from the Asylum. In the mission Preppies Vandalized he is the Townie who douses the Preppies' boxing trophies in gasoline and then ignites them. He also appears as backup in other missions. His role in Scholarship Edition and Anniversary Edition is much bigger, as he gives Jimmy the exclusive missions Mailbox Armageddon and The Collector. Here, he and Jimmy bump into each other while Jimmy is wandering around Blue Skies Industrial Park. In the scenes, he hits himself repeatedly, both with fists and a baseball bat. The scene where he pushed Jimmy down from behind in Bully is re-added as part of one of his missions, although it was moved from Chapter 3 to Chapter 5. External links * Bully "Holiday Special" Video on Youtube de:Clint (aka Henry) Clint aka Henry Clint aka Henry Category:Asylum Patients